1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selection device, a three-position Jacquard loom weaving system and a weaving loom equipped with such a weaving system.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
European Patent Application 0 723 041 discloses a three-position Jacquard system in which the mobile hooks associated with a funicular element determining the height of a heddle, may be selected thanks to two superposed electro-magnets. This device is complex and induces repeated deformations of the mobile hooks, which prevents their being given an adequate rigidity to guarantee a sufficient life duration for an industrial application and high-speed operation. In addition, the considerable deformations imposed on these hooks require powerful electro-magnets, with the result that the energy absorbed by the loom with which the know weaving system is associated, which include a large number of electro-magnets, is considerable.
It is an object of the invention to solve these problems by proposing a three-position weaving system selection device which is simple, therefore economical, capable of operating at high speeds and with low energy-consumption. Another object of the invention is to provide a selection device capable of operating with hooks able to be displaced in pairs.